


Wrapped Up Tight

by zade



Series: kinktober 2018 (the kinkening) [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Heavy Bondage, Humiliation, Immobilization, It Pronouns for Venom, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Latex, M/M, Mummification, Sort Of, Tentacles, Tongue Fucking, Vore, and, before he meets venom, comparisons to sleepsacks, eddie is already kinky, encasement, i have no idea what this is, like VERY LIGHT VORE, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade
Summary: It was sad that he was sitting at home masturbating instead of trying to find a club or cruise for a hookup or successfully manage to ever actually get his ass to the Folsom Street Fair.  Eddie pulled up the video he had been watching—some twink wrapped up in a latex sleepsack, struggling and moaning as his partner off screen messed with the vibrators in his ass and nestled under his balls.  Eddie gripped his cock again, watching the boy shake, and imagined being wrapped up like that; held together so tight; unable to move or think or do anything but like there and suffer and he—This what you like, Eddie?--kinktober fill oh god





	Wrapped Up Tight

**Author's Note:**

> okay this fic was for the 18th and also 28th for the fills: vore, humiliation, latex, and xenophilia!!!
> 
> it contains: venom as bondage gear, light vore???,tongue fucking, gags, full body bondage (think sleepsacks), and gross feelings between a man and his symbiote
> 
> i used it for venom, couldn't decide between they and it, might switch for my next fic so let me know what you think!! there's also a lot of switching between we/our and i/mine bc i've read some comics and seen the movie twice and the syntaxes are so different and my mind just can't pick one
> 
> unbeta'd and written in a hurry, next one should be better

The thing was, Eddie knew what he was about. He was a young(ish) man with internet access, so he’d known what he was into by the time he hit seventeen. He liked latex and leather, being bound and fucked and fucked over; he liked being wrestled into submission and he liked submitting.

He had also liked Anne. He didn’t need his domming to come from a man, but he usually ended up in relationships with people he had met at munches or play parties or through a friend of a friend of an ex. Annie was different. Although she didn’t have any experience playing the sorts of games that Eddie liked, she had been game to try, and more often than not was prepared to pull him around with a tie like a leash, or lash him to the bed with stockings or ties or other soft material, and ride him to completion—and sometimes, once in a blue moon, she’d even peg him. 

It was pretty vanilla, as far as his fantasies went, but he loved her, so it was more than enough. His relationships usually fell into two camps: 1) sexually compatible, but romantically uninterested, or toxic, or both and 2) romantically compatible but sexually mind-numbingly boring. Annie had come the closest to a compromise; someone that he loved and that loved him in a healthy, mutual way (until he had fucked that all up), but someone willing to at least venture into the realm of his interests.

But he was single again now.

Or, as single as he could be with a symbiote in his head, watching everything he did like a fucking lifetime movie.

**Not Lifetime. Hallmark. Cheesier.**

“Private time, V. Boundaries, remember?” Eddie said, half shutting his laptop like it would keep Venom from seeing the screen or knowing what Eddie was into. Venom grumbled but quieted, so Eddie took that as a success and opened his computer again. He sort of hated talking to Venom when had a hand on his cock, but he had already gotten mostly used to it, since Venom liked his reaction to being surprised with his pants down. 

It was sad that he was sitting at home masturbating instead of trying to find a club or cruise for a hookup or successfully manage to ever actually get his ass to the Folsom Street Fair. Eddie pulled up the video he had been watching—some twink wrapped up in a latex sleepsack, struggling and moaning as his partner off screen messed with the vibrators in his ass and nestled under his balls. Eddie gripped his cock again, watching the boy shake, and imagined being wrapped up like that; held together so tight; unable to move or think or do anything but like there and suffer and he—

**This what you like, Eddie?**

If he wasn’t so used to his symbiote at this point, Eddie would have jumped. As it was, he slammed the computer shut and sighed, staring despairingly at his bobbing cock. “On the subject of things I like: privacy, when I ask for it.”

**We like it.**

“Privacy? Because that feels like a lie.”

Venom snorted. **We mean—**

“I know what you mean. What we mean.” Eddie sighed again, buttoning his jeans back over his half-hard cock. “Considering I’ll never be able to afford gear like that, if you actually found it hot and wanted me to participate in acts like those, it would help if you could be quiet when you say you will. I don’t want to scare off potential play partners by talking to myself.”

Venom was silent. He gave it a moment to form a scathing reply, but Venom didn’t, staying silent. _Sulking_ , Eddie thought bitterly. He had just wanted some god damn private time.

**Not sulking.**

It sounded like it was sulking. Eddie swallowed another sigh, let the concern he felt override the irritation, so that Venom would be surrounded by Eddie’s less negative emotions. He could feel it uncurl under his skin, slithering in places that Eddie knew it couldn’t physically be.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Eddie asked, rubbing idly the spot on his chest where he had been speared. It didn’t hurt anymore, but he found himself rubbing it all the same, and more often then not was greeted with some of Venom’s tendrils oozing out his chest to meet his hand. It didn’t, this time, and Eddie tried not to take it personally.

**We said we like it.**

“I know.” Eddie kept rubbing his chest and was validated, finally, when Venom began to show itself. “And—” The realization hit Eddie like a punch to the gut. “Wait, were you _coming onto me_? Is this jealousy for a hypothetical person that I haven’t even met yet?” 

The feeling that rushed through the bond was embarrassment and under that, maybe hope?

**We want what Eddie wants. We like what Eddie likes.**

Eddie’s cock reacted to that, which said nothing flattering about him. The idea of something so powerful as Venom, wanting to please Eddie was a heady feeling, but more than that he had to be an adult and being an adult meant asking questions. “Are you…are you saying you want what I want because we happen to have convergent tastes or because us being Venom means that you want to go out of your way to keep me happy?”

He could feel Venom moving listlessly beneath his skin, then it stretched outwards, manifesting from his chest until he was looking it in its face.

**We hunger for different things. But we like how your pleasure feels, and we are hungry for that because you are hungry for that.**

Eddie nodded shortly, then nodded again. Of course the symbiote conceptualized everything as hunger. 

Eddie would be lying if he claimed he hadn’t imagined sex with Venom; it felt like a natural progression. He had shared more with Venom in a few weeks than he had with anyone else he had ever met, and he loved it in whatever way it was possible for him to have feelings for a glob of sentient black goo.

“So.” Eddie said carefully, working through his thoughts. “So you want to help me make us feel good?”

Venom nudged his shoulder with its face in what passed for affection with an alien. **Yes.** Venom’s tendrils shot out and opened the laptop again. The image of the boy in the latex cocoon was still displayed in all his twinky-wonder, and Eddie’s cock was way too hard against his zipper. **You wish to be wrapped up like this. We can do this.**

Eddie’s throat was dry. “I—yes. But you don’t have to. It’s not…”

Venom interrupted him, nudging him a little more physically. **We wish to.**

Eddie could feel Venom in his head, sifting through his memories and fantasies and porn, pulling out the things Eddie liked. He was blushing which was extra embarrassing because there wasn’t even another person there to empathize with him, just Venom who could feel how much Eddie actually _liked_ being embarrassed.

 **Do all humans like these things?** Venom’s voice sounded curious, and apparently Eddie’s brain didn’t have the answer for him. **Or is this more of you being a loser?**

A long life of people not understanding his kinks had made Eddie patient, but the fact that his symbiote, his _other_ didn’t understand hurt in some deep way he didn’t words for. No, no obviously people didn’t all like what he did, or he wouldn’t have spent so much of his life sacrificing his almost-good-enough relationships in the hopes that he could find one that was overall satisfying, instead of just satisfying disparate pieces.

Venom wrapped his hand in itself, squeezing gently. **Doesn’t matter. Eddie likes it, so it’s good. If other humans too dumb to see that, then they are the losers, Eddie.**

There was probably something wrong with him that Eddie really loved the way Venom said his name. He closed his eyes and tried to center himself, remembering the meditative techniques he had been trying to teach himself, but it was hard to access that knowledge when his cock was painfully hard and Venom was clinging to his fingers like a warm mouth, tonguing across them.

**Go to the bedroom, Eddie. Let us take care of you.**

He didn’t move though, paralyzed with fear that he was going to ruin this like he’d ruined every single relationship he’d ever had and the symbiote was going to leave, which would be harder to take than the sum total of all of his relationships combined.

**Idiot.**

Venom sounded fond, so Eddie tried not to take it personally. He felt it sinking into him, spreading out through his limbs and he was rising to his feet through no action of his own. He tried to sit back down, but his body wasn’t listening. Venom walked his body into the bedroom, stripping as he went, and Eddie was defenseless and ashamed at how hot he found it. _Buddy, please_ , he thought desperately, but he knew Venom wasn’t going to listen.

**Eddie likes this.**

The mirth in Venom’s voice was uncalled for, Eddie thought. It wasn’t like he was hiding his interest. Wasn’t like he hadn’t been situationally inappropriately hard when Venom had held him up against the wall, or steered his body without Eddie’s consent. Eddie liked the loss of control, liked it even more with Venom now because he knew he could trust it, more than he had ever trusted anyone else before.

**Hallmark. Movie.**

“Shaddup,” he said, limbs coming back into his control now that he was naked and bed-adjacent. He thought, _parasite_ , but didn’t say it aloud. He wondered if it sounded as fond to Venom as it had in his head. Venom’s head appeared from his shoulder, curving around him and peering at him skeptically. “Are you sure you we wanna do this, V, because we don’t—”

The tendril appeared from the corners of his mouth, coalescing in the center to form a mass that wasn’t quite dick-like, but which filled his mouth completely, pressing dangerously close on his gag reflex. The shiny black sealed over his mouth; a gag with no strap or lock, because it was a _part_ of him. He reached up to touch his lips, but there was no seam between Venom’s makeshift gag and his own flesh, which was disconcerting and hot and terrifying.

 **Hands at your sides.** Eddie didn’t move at first, and Venom grasped at his hands, wrapped tentacles around them and slamming them into the bed, practically immobilizing, and warm and slightly slick against his flesh.

Eddie could see it through Venom’s eyes, saw his own wide eyes, and felt the warmth of his mouth like it was wrapped around his own dick, how good Venom thought helplessness looked on him. The mess of sensations was too weird, too much for him, but Venom seemed to sense it, slowly disentangling their sensations from each other.

He could feel Venom laughing across his senses like pins and needles, as the protrusion in his mouth slowly thickened, pressing his jaw open wide. **Forgot how primitive your senses are.**

Eddie wanted to say something cutting back, but Venom curled liquidly around his cock, emerging from his flesh and swallowing his cock like the tightest, warmest, wettest place he had ever stuck it, and he lost his train of thought completely. The tendril in his mouth undulated slightly, so alien feeling that Eddie shook at the sensation. It was too wide for him now to even move his tongue and it felt like any additional growth would dislocate his jaw, but it didn’t hurt beyond an insistent ache that made him harder. His cock twitched, dangerously close to orgasm after having gone a while without, but the piece of his symbiote that had wrapped itself around his cock tightened until he couldn’t cum past the constriction. 

He screamed, but the sound was completely silenced by the thing in his mouth. Eddie wanted to sob with frustration, but at the same time he had never felt so good in his whole damned life. He felt Venom sliding around on his skin and tilted his head up as far as he could to see Venom’s face settling by his feet.

Venom brought the image of the encased twink to the forefront of his mind again. **Ready?** Venom didn’t wait for a reply, spreading its jaws and engulfing his legs. It was warm, too warm, and its teeth scratched against his legs, living itches that he couldn’t reach to scratch as Venom surged up his body.

He watched the inky blackness of his symbiote climb up his body, encasing him—swallowing him—tightly with its mass, snug and bound and packed away. Venom’s teeth dragged across his cock as they covered his hips and Eddie moaned. He felt something wet press against his asshole, and when it slipped inside him, he knew it couldn’t be anything other than Venom’s tongue and shuddered.

It was long, longer than any tongue should be, and dripping with wetness. He could feel the texture of it scraping against his insides and Venom pushed its tongue deeper and deeper inside of him.

Venom laughed, that deep reverberating laugh. **You thought of this when we kissed you with Anne. Our tongue in your ass. Deeper within you than anything else has gotten, marking you as ours. You _are_ ours, Eddie.**

 _I am_ , Eddie thought. _I am_. Venom continued its path upwards, sealing his arms to his sides, teeth scraping up them and across his nipples and back, and then its gaping mouth was at Eddie’s neck. The fear rose up in him, but he trusted Venom not to hurt him.

**Not in any way you won’t like, Eddie.**

Venom closed over his neck, crawling up over his chin. It covered his mouth, joining with the gag, before wrapping around his head, muting his hearing, and inching closer to his eyes. It closed over his eyes with another sharp laugh. Only his nose was free, and Eddie took a frantic breath. He was covered, encased from head to toe in shiny black, thicker than any latex he had ever felt, and bonded to his skin like glue. Living, too. He could feel Venom thrumming with life and it was electric. He took another breath trying calm his breathing. He couldn’t expand his chest entirely with the tightness of it around him, but he liked the fear and the helplessness and the way his head had begun to spun.

Venom rippled around him. **Don’t panic.** It stretched out, covering his noise as well. He was completely encapsulated. Venom’s pseudo-cock was pressing insistently at the back of his throat and its tongue was buried so far up his ass he could imagine it going all the wall through him. He was bound tight, unable to an inch against the encompassing feel of his symbiote. And he couldn’t breathe. Oh god, he couldn’t breathe!

Eddie struggled to pull breath in but he couldn’t blocked from the world on all sides by Venom. The panic built in him as he thrashed, trying to free himself but completely unable to. Gradually though, he realized that beyond the ache in his chest, he wasn’t experiencing any of the things that usually came with breathlessness. He stopped trying to struggle and realized he seemed to be fine.

 **We do not need to breathe because I do not breathe.** Eddie took a moment to feel embarrassed about his panic, even though, in his defense, it had never told him that it didn’t breath. **How did you think we survived in the vacuum, hmm?** Eddie ignored him. The fact that he was dependent on Venom for life support didn’t escape him, but the relatively safety allowed Eddie to drift into the sensation. His brain was still telling him insistently he needed to breath, and terror at not being able to still elicited fear in him, but now that he knew he was safe it was the good kind of fear. 

He was completely consumed by Venom, covered and tucked tight. He tried to struggle but he couldn’t move any part of his body away from the rest, wrapped like every latex sleepsack he had ever set his eyes on, but tighter, stronger, his. His muscles were beginning to ache from the strain, but it was good, like Eddie had been running to hard, but paired with the sort of endorphins he only ever got from sex. He was too desperate to cum for it this time, but he imagined being wrapped up like this for hours, past the point the bondage began to hurt, to when he’d really want out, but left at Venom’s mercy, desperate and hurting wrapped up tight like a present.

**Next time, Eddie. Next time we will keep you bound until we’ve had enough of you, and fuck you until we are satisfied. Maybe leave you bound after, trapped in our bed. Hours and hours, Eddie. Do you like the sound of that?**

Venom knew that he did. He sucked the tentacle in earnest, grinding his ass down on Venom’s thick, slimy tongue. Next time. He wanted that more than anything. _Please let me cum_ , he thought, and heard Venom’s laugh. It’s tendrils around his cock began to pump him, using virtually the same motion and tightness he used on himself, but it felt completely foreign coming from Venom’s hand. The sensations were ones Eddie had only ever imagined, never having partners with completely convergent tastes, but Venom knew him and Venom had chosen him and he had chosen Venom.

He loved Venom, even.

Everything tightened suddenly, squeezing him like a vice while the tongue in his ass undulated on his prostate, and Eddie came like a shot. Venom stayed wrapped around him for another minute as Eddie shook through his orgasm, trying desperately to drag in a breath, then slowly it unwound. Eddie sighed, collapsing, weak muscled and exhausted, and Venom rested on his chest like it thought it was a cat.

**How was that, Eddie?**

Eddie snorted. “You know exactly how that was.” He wanted to stretch but he was too tired. Maybe later, or maybe he could convince Venom to heal the ache the way it sometimes did when it had pushed their body too far. His body, rather.

**We liked it.**

“Yes, yes, I know. We liked it because I liked it.”

**No. We liked because we liked it.**

Eddie smiled at that, twirling his finger around some spiraling tendrils of his partner. They stuck to his fingers, oozing between them comfortingly. “Oh. Well, that’s good too.” He yawned, body worn down and worn out, and Venom’s presence on his chest comforting and warm. “We should talk more. About…this stuff…”

**Go to sleep, Eddie. Talk tomorrow.**

Eddie nodded. That was sensible. “Thank you for that, V. I love you.” 

He was asleep before Venom responded, but he could feel it say, **we love Eddie, too** , down in his very marrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am gabe, come bother me on tumblr f you want, where u will find a link to buy me a coffee if u liked this <3
> 
> (i also do requests and commissions)


End file.
